Père et fils
by Einyora
Summary: Dernière nuit avant la bataille de Marineford, Marco conscient que son capitaine ne lui a pas tout dit, entame une douloureuse discussion.


**Père et Fils**

**(Traduction)**

Résumé : Dernière nuit avant la bataille de Marineford, Marco conscient que son capitaine ne lui a pas tout dit, entame une douloureuse discussion.

_Bonjouuuur, Eilonwye pour vous servir !_

_Cet OS n'est pas de moi, tout comme pour TWC je ne fais que traduire. L'histoire est de Mai Kusakabe (je mettrais le lien dans mon profil)._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Mai Kusakabe: Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur BB &amp; Marco depuis un moment, et j'ai eu cette idée. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que dans le manga, lorsque BB donne son dernier ordre, Marco n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça ?_

* * *

La tension était telle que l'on pouvait presque la toucher du bout du doigt. La plupart des pirates, et pas seulement ceux faisant parti de l'équipage, étaient bien trop angoissés pour dormir. On sentait pourtant qu'ils faisaient tous des efforts notables pour essayer de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil. Pour une fois, aucunes gouttes d'alcool ne furent versées alors que l'insomnie s'éternisait.

Tout n'était que noirceur autour du Moby Dick, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, mais aussi parce que le navire glissait dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Si l'on poussait son regard vers le haut, l'on ne voyait que le léger mouvement des courants marins, bien que l'on aperçoive parfois l'ombre d'un roi des mers qui n'osait cependant pas s'approcher du grand navire. Les pirates n'avaient pas revu ni la lune, ni les étoiles et encore moins le soleil depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'île des hommes poissons quelques jours auparavant, et il en serait de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Marineford le lendemain.

Marco le Phoenix, commandant de la première flotte des pirates de Barbe Blanche, attendit que les infirmières finissent d'installer le capitaine pour la nuit, une fois la dernière sortie il se dirigea vers la cabine de son Père.

**« Tu peux entrer, Marco »** résonna la voix de Barbe-Blanche avant même qu'il ne toque à sa porte.

Marco poussa la dite porte, la refermant une fois qu'il fut entré, et alla s'asseoir sur une des caisses, désormais vides, contenant autrefois des bouteilles de saké. Elles ne servaient guère plus aujourd'hui que de sièges improvisés aux personnes venant ici.

**« Que veux-tu, fils ? »** demanda le géant, alors que le commandant gardait le silence depuis plusieurs minutes.

Réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de dire ce qu'il avait en tête, Marco décida d'aller directement à l'essentiel.

**« Père, tu ne comptes pas revenir vivant de cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

L'homme le plus fort au monde prit son temps pour répondre.

**« Je ne compte pas y aller avec l'intention mourir, mais si les choses devaient se passer ainsi, alors non je ne reviendrais pas. »**

Les non-dits proclamait le résultat le plus probable, ils le savaient tout deux.

Un long silence s'installa.

Marco n'essaya pas de changer l'état d'esprit de son Père et capitaine. Bien que l'idée lui serrait le cœur, il savait que l'homme chérissait trop ses fils pour ne pas prendre cette décision si la situation ne permettait aucune alternative, et Marco ne voulait pas, non, ne pouvait pas la rendre encore plus difficile pour lui.

Après quelques minutes, Marco reprit la parole.

**« Dis Père, je peux rester ici ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »**

Le seigneur des océans rit.

**« N'es-tu pas un peu vieux pour ça ? »** Marco ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire. **« Très bien, juste pour cette nuit alors »**

* * *

_Je déteste ff et ses bousillages de mise en page ..._

_Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai eu le cœur serré en le lisant ..._

_J'en profite au passage pour annoncer le début d'une nouvelle traduction. Il s'agit de Being Human du même auteur que cet OS, la fic sera centrée sur l'histoire de Marco &amp; Barbe Blanche, je devrais finir le premier chapitre pour ce we avec un peu de chance !_

_Enjoy ;)_


End file.
